


Parent Teacher Conferences are Not for The Faint of Heart

by malome78



Series: Parenting Ain't Easy [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: Peter and Wade have to meet Ellie's teachersThis is a sequel to "Bringing Him Home To Dad"Taking prompts and ideas for future additions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, since I still get kudos for “Bringing Him Home To Dad’, and someone commented with a killer idea the same day I saw an episode of Modern Family that coincided with the prompt, Y'all are getting this. I feel it worth noting, that in my head Peter Parker is played by Toby still.
> 
> Credit for the idea goes to chibi_luna_chan  
> Credit for the dialogue goes to Modern Family because I heavily sampled from them.

Peter was dreading the night ahead, but it was a necessary evil. Emily decided since they handled meeting Ellie’s date so well that they should be on rotation occasionally for other parenting duties-when Emily herself couldn’t get to them of course. 

Normally most parents would be thrilled at the prospect of attending a meet and greet at their daughter's prestigious school; especially since Ellie was in all AP classes and a model student. One would think this would be in Peter’s wheelhouse, being as Wade put it “a fucking huge teacher’s pet.” during his school career, but alas, Peter was dreading it. 

Wade is not the type of person most academics would deign to have in their company and would probably find Wade’s general demeanor distasteful. Wade would most likely take delight in shocking and insult the people he met tonight. Even without factoring in the chance some teacher might have something neutral or constructive about Ellie, Wade was going to be on the defensive. Without his usual armor: such as his mask, his inclination towards violence, and his weapons; Wade was going to give them a reason to hate them that was on his terms, not because he wasn’t one of them in body or mind.  
Peter and Wade both dressed respectfully although Wade’s addition of a plaid hunters cap with the ear flaps pulled down, and his oversized white sunglasses undid the picture of respectability he was going for with the corduroy pants and sweater vest combination. They made it into the school with little fanfare. To Peter’s surprise, Wade kept his mouth shut and took notes, refusing to draw attention to himself or his link to Ellie. 

The night went blissfully smooth until they ended up in the room in front of Ellie’s precalculus teacher. Peter had been getting more uncomfortable as they had maneuvered from class to class. Not just because of Wade’s obvious discomfort and uncharacteristically good behavior, but because some of the things Ellie’s teachers were sharing with the parents nagged at the back of his mind. Finally, the math teacher laid the final straw that broke Peter’s resolve to be quiet.

“I know that our Juniors are applying to colleges this year, working on their extracurriculars and gearing up for the college boards so I keep homework to a safe two-hour allotment a night--” The math teacher rambled. 

“Excuse me, what do you mean by just? Two hours is a considerable amount of math homework.” Peter interrupted.

“Our students can handle it, they are by nature gifted. If they couldn’t handle it, then they wouldn’t belong here.” The teacher replied in a simpering tone.

“Well you see, I am sure they can. However, I am concerned with the hour and a half of AP bio, the hour and a half of AP lit, the hour in both Mandarin Chinese and Spanish classes” Peter walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a dry erase marker, “and an hour and a half in AP History and Politics class.” He capped the pen and rounded back towards the sea of parents watching him. “Teenagers need up to nine hours of sleep. Now with school, homework, and sleep that allows them an hour of leisure time to do things like bathing and eating.”

“Look, homework helps keep our students brains sharp and keeps them busy and out of trouble.” Ellie’s teacher explained in a condescending tone.

“No, you are actually hurting them. Things like social lives and romantic relationships are important to their development. It teaches them interpersonal skills needed for emotional and mental development. Even prisoners aren’t forced to maintain this rigorous a routine. Think about the amount of stress you’re putting on these kids.” Peter explained.

“Teenagers don’t have any reason to be stressed. It’s not like you see teens saving the world in their free time.” The teacher started to counter.

“Fuck this shit, I’m out. Come on Wade.” Peter yelled while dragging Wade out the door. 

Later Peter called Emily and explained what happened at parent's night to Emily, who surprisingly laughed it off. Emily and Peter did talk about whether Ellie might be better served by going to a different school. Emily waited a while before she gave Wade and Peter any parenting tasks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need ideas for more

Prompt me baby...


End file.
